Serenade
by BluAyu
Summary: With out Sebastian by his side, Ciel felt empty. Some people after awhile thought the boy was either disturbed or love sick... Most came to the conclusion that he was indeed love sick. Ciel refused to admit that he was in love. SPOILERS FOR CH.41/Lemon!


**Serenade**

**-BluAyu**

_**(A/N: Whee~! Major SPOILERS for you all who haven't read the manga currently up to Chapter 41. This is only a what-if scenario~ Not to mention finally got my hands on the new Versailles album, and I heard Serenade while re-reading Chapter 41 and thought it was rather fitting. So there's where the title comes from. **__**ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy never the less!)**_

It was the end. Truly the end of something so cruel and yet so beautiful…. Ciel Phantomhive didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. He had broken down rather humiliatingly in the floor as he witnessed the most painful thing he had ever had thought he could go through. This was the second time in his life he had dealt with loss; and strangely enough-this one hurt more than the death of his own family.

The thirteen year old Earl slid into the bathwater looking at his hands that were washed clean of blood only minutes ago… Sebastian's blood… Ciel for once felt lonely not having someone to talk to through this daily ritual. He had insisted that he bathe alone and that nobody was disturb him.

"I'm worried, he's so devastated that he might try to actually drown himself," Maylene murmured to Bard and Finny as he walked away to take his bath.

"The boy has gone through too much loss, I wouldn't blame him," Bard answered with a sigh.

"But we're still here! We have to trust him and cheer him up soon!" Finny insisted through his tears. It pained the usually cheery blonde to see not only the death of someone he respected greatly, but also see the pained expression on his master's face as he insisted to seclude himself from any type of comfort much less, just company.

Maylene furiously nodded and Bard gave him a smile knowing that Finny was very much so right. They should not waver or seize their duties to serve their master no matter what the circumstances were.

Ciel sighed. Those three were an annoyance but he was grateful for their concerns. He'd never show it but knew that their loyalties went deep.

"Mou…what a strange sight," called out a feminine voice.

Ciel jumped within the water and he whirled around to see Grell Sutcliffe resting on the open window's frame.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ciel hissed. He had never been fond of Grell. The fact that the shinigami even laid his _hands _upon Sebastian made him furious.

"Undertaker-sama informed me of a death; however, it hasn't been recorded," Grell answered in muse as he twirled around the pair of reaping-scissors on one index finger.

"Wha-?" began Ciel stunned.

"Mou…don't tell me that the death was Seba-chan!" exclaimed Grell.

Ciel looked away and nodded slowly to confirm the red-haired male's assumptions.

"NOOOO! I was supposed to be the one who ended it! Dammit, I'm going to really make whoever did it pay! But first comes first, to figure out why it wasn't recorded in the book of deaths!" screeched Grell.

Ciel blinked, "Wouldn't that leave a possibility that he's still alive?"

Grell shrugged, "Even _I _don't know. William just sent me under the request of Undertaker-sama, however, that man is always messing with us. He finds sheer amusement of just sending us places without there being a real point. I wouldn't get your hopes up though."

The younger boy sighed already feeling a headache coming on from just the thought and the complexity of the death at hand. Sebastian wasn't exactly _human _and it left a lot of open spaces to cover for the shinigami to figure out just exactly how he died.

"Why are you here though?"

"I was hoping to get to see Seba-chan while I was here, however I guess that's not exactly going to happen," Grell sighed in disappointment.

"What's the connection between you and Sebastian anyway?" Ciel murmured rather jealously.

"I'd like to ask the same," Grell snapped with an equally determined glare.

"Che, he's my butler and _mine _until the end," proclaimed Ciel confidently.

"Hm, if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you're also in love with the demon butler himself!" Grell teased twirling around on the bathroom tile.

"AS IF! I don't need to hear the idiotic rants of some gender-confused shinigami!" Ciel snapped a blush furiously staining his pale face. Feeling rather heated he ducked his head into the water to clear his head. When he lifted back up however, Grell had disappeared leaving Ciel once again in the silence of the bathroom.

Ciel really did miss Sebastian….

_-_-_-_-_

Ciel had been woken up the next morning. Nobody informed him of work and dressed him in all black attire in note of his mourning. He was brought out to the outside garden for tea, everyone insisting that he be left out of the murder case due to the sight they had seen only a day before. It was a for sure thing that Ciel did not murder anyone after seeing him humiliate himself and lower himself to mentally break down at the loss of his butler. Something that anyone would have mourned over and replace.

It was something people were in awe over. Ciel Phantomhive, behind his cold exterior had a heart. Anyone who knew wondered what connection the boy had to his butler… Was it because he was the one who had somewhat replaced his biological parents? Was there more behind it?

Ciel stared at the metal in his hand, the last thing he had left of him, and sighed.

"I want to see you," he murmured aloud. His tea was left untouched that morning…

_-_-_-_-_

A month had passed. There had been no sign of Grell or any shinigami since the evening of Sebastian's death.

The suspense was killing Ciel. No murder had been caught. Whoever got Sebastian stopped immediately after as if in fear that they would be caught for sure if they had continued the killing spree. Who had done it? Ciel wanted to know… He wanted to know horribly knowing he would avenge Sebastian. His thoughts tore him to pieces. He missed him so horribly that he trembled on some evenings while thinking about him.

Ciel would always feel a pit in his stomach and on some nights would cry himself to sleep.

Maylene had finally diagnosed the feeling as love sickness… Much like Grell had accused Ciel of being-in love.

"Ridiculous Maylene, I can't be in love with a man much less someone who is dead. Have you forgotten about my engagement to Elizabeth?" he said in defense as the woman served him tea that morning.

"Last time I checked, you were in an _arranged_ marriage and no matter how much you're fond of Elizabeth dear, I still think you fancied him," Maylene answered with a giggle.

"Ugh you're just like that red-headed reaping bimbo!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Hey I take offense to that!" Maylene cried out with a flustered blush.

"I was talking about a different red-head, but whatever; between you and him-stop placing your own fantasies upon me!"

Ciel's heartbeat rose at the thought of being together with him… Forever, for eternity…

_-_-_-_-_

"My Lord, if you don't mind, we need your approval of something Miss Elizabeth has proposed," Tanaka said announcing his presence into the office.

"What has she proposed?" Ciel questioned boredly rising from his desk.

"A Masquerade held in honor of her birthday," Tanaka said.

"Her birthday is tomorrow! How does he expect us to have everything prepared?! Argh! That girl!" Ciel groaned.

"I think she tends for forget that we no longer have-…please excuse me my lord… I didn't mean to bring up the topic. Forgive me of my carelessness," Tanaka said quickly noticing the hurt in the thirteen year old's sapphire hues glisten as if pained.

"Tell her we'll do it!" Ciel snapped as he turned around to face the window.

"Shall I get Miss Nina to prepare a costume suitable for you?"

"Yes."

Tanaka took note and then exited closing the door behind him. Ciel sunk down onto the carpeted floor and gazed out at the large window behind his desk…

"You're so cruel for disappearing..."

_-_-_-_-_

The party had been grand for anyone who wasn't Ciel Phantomhive, who dreaded making his entrance as the host of the gathering. However, it had been for Lizzy, so he had to make exceptions.

Ciel adjusted the deep velvets and silks flowing from his body and finally placed on the silver and blue masquerade mask to conceal his identity. Elizabeth insisted they do it this way because it would be more of a challenge to prove their 'love' towards one another but the boy had no interest in playing such petty games with her.

Ciel entered the ballroom to find a mass of guests that he soon blended in with. He was not fond of crowds much less people and felt insanely alone. The last time he had attended one of these ridiculous events, _he _had been there to prevent him from being so claustrophobic and awkward.

The crowds and music were dizzying for him and the need to make is across the room to sit and possibly drink to his heart's content seemed like a pretty nice idea around now. He ran into something just then hearing a clatter of glass break on the polished floors.

"I'm very sorry, excuse my clumsiness," Ciel answered. It sounded out of character, but he could really care less. He just wants _away_ and deemed to himself that making a total dimwit out of himself right now was making him hate these types of parties even more.

"No, I should be apologizing to you," a silky voice answered back. Ciel whirled around _swearing _that _**he **_was there-right there and then. A tall figure stood before him, clothed in rich blacks and crimson red to match the ruby red mask that concealed defined features and deep red eyes that Ciel swore he could get lost in. It was a dream. It had to be… It was too good to be true.

A couple of women that we surrounding him at the time giggled amusedly.

"Excuse me ladies, I think I have found myself an interesting catch," the male answered with a sly smile that made everyone within his eyesight swoon, including Ciel himself.

"Shall we go somewhere more…private for your liking?"

Ciel silently nodded as they both headed out into the gardened from the back entranced of the ball room.

There was a silence between them and Ciel refused to look at him knowing he would cry.

"Bocchan," Sebastian began, "Please forgive me for my absence."

Ciel nodded, he knew if he did- he would once again; cry rather pathetically. The demon butler chuckled as if amused before drawing himself nearer as he somehow magically had got a bouquet of red roses from behind and place them onto Ciel's lap before whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry for making you wait. I am home now."

Ciel trembled amazed by how teasing Sebastian could be and yet and how romantic he could also be without expressing a single word or emitting any emotion how he _felt_…

Was it possible that he knew the whole time?

"Welcome home," was all Ciel could manage to get past his lips in awe of the beautiful flowers that had been given to him.

"So cute," murmured Sebastian removing the mask from Ciel's face. He mimicked the same with his own pulling Ciel's face near him, "You really thought I was gone?"

"Of course! You didn't answer you moron!" snapped Ciel, "I hate you. I hate you making me worry…"

Sebastian chucked, "Aw, was my gift and apologies not enough for you to forgive a demon like myself?"

"Explain to me how you're alive! Why Grell came and said the Undertaker sent him…why?"

"I wasn't dead-just violently hit by someone we need to catch; however, it took me some recovery time considering they hit a rather vital area, even for a demon. As for the shinigami; they probably knew the body at the time was dead but not my soul, hence why my name was not entered within their book," explained Sebastian.

"Who was it?!" Ciel hissed standing up in fury, "Who did it to you? I'll make sure they're _done for_."

A finger was placed on his lips hushing him from anymore threats, "Right now that is not important. What's important right now to me is Bocchan's happiness."

Ciel blinked confused.

"You come before anything else and this is supposed to be your fiancée's party is it not? Would you like to return?" offered Sebastian.

"It's not my thing. I don't like those types of things," Ciel murmured embarrassedly.

"Mn, I should be the best to know from the last time, you were so ravishing in that gown," Sebastian said a sly smile on his face.

Ciel blushed furiously feeling further embarrassed by Sebastian's prodding before hiding his face into his knees finally knowing Sebastian would see, "Stop teasing me."

"Oh? I was being quite serious," Sebastian said.

"W-what?"

"You were even more beautiful than even Elizabeth… Bocchan, I'm not as dense as you think I am. I _felt _you even if I was injured and unable to move," Sebastian insisted pulling the younger boy into his arms.

Ciel's face jerked upward only to looking up into Sebastian's uttermost sincere ruby red slits…

"If you have forgotten," Sebastian began yet again pulling another string that hid Ciel's contract bound eye as well as his own gloved hand, "We're are bound under a contract; I can feel your every being-your every pain…" he whispered huskily into Ciel's cheek before his lips were only millimeters away before his tongue flicked at Ciel's lower lip," Your every desire."

The younger male could have lost himself as Sebastian seduced him with his voice and words. Being the disciplined person he was, he didn't allow himself. Ciel began to open his mouth to scream at him for being so careless. However, Sebastian knew him well however and within that moment kissed him deeply to shut him up from any type of protest.

It was bliss. It was a taboo so rich and delicious that he wouldn't mind burning in the depths of hell itself if it meant being with Sebastian for all of eternity.

"Bocchan, you're as open as a book," the demon claimed with a chuckle.

"You know me too well," Ciel murmured.

"Akuma de shitsuji desu kara…" Sebastian said lightly as he lifted the teenager into his arms.

"Some devil you are…"

"Possibly Satan himself…" Sebastian teased.

"Hn, I wouldn't mind," Ciel said as he thought about his thoughts from only moments ago.

"With all joking aside Young Master, I think you should find Miss Elizabeth before she becomes impatient and questions things," reminded Sebastian.

"Leave her be. She'll get the hint if I don't find her," snapped Ciel.

"That you're a lousy fiancée?" Sebastian asked.

"No, that I'm not interested in over-materialistic girls who only think about sweets and cute things. Plus, she deserves someone better," Ciel explained. It was true. While him and Elizabeth had been childhood friends at one point or another-it was undeniable that they were completely different and neither of them would be happy in the end.

"Wouldn't that go against your parents wishes?"

Ciel smirked, "They're not here now are they? There's only one person I love more than anything else now."

"Oh?" Sebastian hummed with a cat-like smile.

"My only-"began Ciel as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him. There were so many things wrong. There were so many things that we were right. Ciel knew the consequences. He even knew that in the end that Sebastian would devour his soul. But he could have cared less at that moment because he was living within that moment.

Sebastian could have reminded him that he was the bad guy; not the savior. But being the one that knew his master's true feelings, didn't bother to… It was the one thing he could give Ciel-the feeling of being loved and falling _in _love. He realized that it was a sin to love a human. But found that he couldn't help himself. He loved Ciel more than he loved himself.

"I love you," Ciel claimed.

"Bocchan, I love you more than any being I've seen or known. Will you allow me to care for you and protect you-at least until your time comes?"

"Of course, we'll live, day by day. It's all I can do," Ciel said with a shrug.

Sebastian carried him across the courtyard and up the stairs leading to the dimly lit hallways of the mansion. It was abandoned and down below Ciel could hear the laughter and melodious tunes of music coming from the rooms down below them.

Ciel found himself in his bedroom and was let down from Sebastian's protective grip and lead to the middle of the room. Even within his quarters he could hear the festivities from downstairs.

The butler smiled and pulled him forwards to then dance with him. Ciel clumsily fell forward and into Sebastian's chest as he was lead into a waltz. Ciel moved across the floor being lead awkwardly enough in what would be the position for the 'woman' but he didn't mind one bit.

Everything felt right strangely enough so Ciel for once, followed his heart-and did not protest.

His dress jacket was removed and he was pushed onto his plush bed before he knew it and Sebastian was looming over him.

"Tell me to stop," he demanded.

Ciel did not say a word.

"Once I begin, I won't stop," Sebastian warned. For once, the always composed male was trembling. He removed his gloves and his long fingers traced Ciel's skin as if he could break him.

"I have no qualms," Ciel answered. He did actually, but felt confident that Sebastian would not harm him. It was in the contract. Plus, the boy was arrogantly confident that the demon had enough feelings for him not to.

Sebastian threw his formal jacket across the room where Ciel's was messily thrown and began to unbutton Ciel's velvet vest and silk dress shirt biting and marking him as he went making the boy under him tremble with want.

"Seba-"be began but was violently kissed.

"Not too loud; you don't want our guests to hear," Sebastian reminded him as he broke away from the kiss with a sly grin. Ciel quietly nodded as Sebastian began to undress himself of his own clothes as he worked with Ciel's rather quickly.

"So small," Sebastian murmured as he examined his work. He kissed below Ciel's navel unbuttoning the boy's many buttons of his trousers as he went, "So small, that I might break you."

"Mn…I don't think I'd mind," Ciel whispered thrusting upward as a sign for Sebastian to finish undressing him already.

"I won't hold back," Sebastian warned again before undoing him of his pants and underwear. Ciel was engulfed by his mouth within seconds and his own mouth opened stunned. Sebastian looked satisfied as he noticed his lover's dilated pupils and the efforts he made to stay quiet. It was hard enough not to make sound but to make any because he felt so _good. _

Sebastian wasn't one to brag; but he knew he was amazing in bed and promised he would drive Ciel mad for more as he continued. His tongue took advantage of the movement the boy made as he thrust again for Sebastian to have him all the way into his mouth and Sebastian moved his hands onto Ciel's hips and kept him upward letting his nails piece the boy's pale skin.

"AH!" Ciel yelped, "What are you-oh my go-mn!" He found he couldn't finish his sentences as Sebastian yet again sent his senses into overdrive as the demon's skilled tongue teased at his entrance.

"Is it good enough for you Ciel?" Sebastian asked licking once again to feel the boy's body quiver in ecstasy.

"Yesss! Sebastian do it! Now! Please!" Ciel pleaded.

It took everything Sebastian had to hold back. Ciel's pleadings were downright sexy and if he could have it _his _way he would have undressed and fucked the boy into oblivion. He would have made Ciel cry and bleed and beg for mercy.

However, knowing that Ciel have never done such things before. He held back but noted that later on-he would most definitely have to use other tactics to make things interesting for his own fantasies.

Sebastian chuckled as he undid the rest of his clothes to then slide his body against Ciel's own smaller frame. He kissed the boy on the cheek before nipping at his ear, "You're tempting me."

"I want you tempted," Ciel hissed.

"I'll break you," Sebastian murmured moving his fingers along Ciel's backside.

"Break me," snapped Ciel.

"Oh? But that wouldn't be interesting Bocchan," Sebastian teased.

"Fuck me!" Ciel screamed. He was hard and not in the mood for Sebastian taunting him.

Sebastian smirked, "You don't sound desperate enough. _Make _me fuck you Ciel. You have the power to do so- so why don't you make me."

Ciel looked at him daringly-his eyes lit and determined only to wince as Sebastian violently wrapped his hand around his member. He was kissed again and again. It was a game of dominance between the two and Ciel found Sebastian much too clever. He was keeping his mouth much too busy for him to be giving any orders and the younger male's kiss bruised lips couldn't resist such a wonderful temptation.

Sebastian's fingers moved against his body hitting every sensitive spot but everything that wanted to be touched. Ciel found himself shaking reaching climax as he moaned gently against the demon's lips…

"I'm going to-"Ciel began. He thrust upward in bliss hoping that possibly it would turn the demon on enough to also come…

He trembling and collapsed onto the bed only to hear Sebastian start laughing again bemusedly. Ciel managed to open his eyes to see Sebastian lazily lying beside him as if amused and satisfied.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asked.

"See for yourself," Sebastian stated cuddling into his. What Ciel saw could have made his jaw drop. He was still hard and he hadn't even-

"What the hell did you do?!" Ciel screamed blushing furiously.

"The human body is so interesting…" Sebastian stated.

"I didn't even come! This is your fucking fault Sebastian! I swear to god it felt like I-"Ciel rambled-it took one kiss for Sebastian to silence him and for his hand to move downward again to his member to pleasure him once more.

"Would you like to know what I did?" Sebastian asked a smile forming on his lips.

Ciel silently nodded and gasped as Sebastian's hands firmly wrapped around the base, "When you were about to come, I stopped you by grabbing here."

"What in the-"Ciel began.

"It's an old trick," Sebastian teased and then continued to pleasure him.

The boy groaned under him wondering how many times Sebastian would torture him before letting him release only to have fingers slightly prod at him.

"You want it hm?"

"Of course…" Ciel whispered. He shook from the teasing.

"Too bad... You haven't made me yet," Sebastian teased making Ciel squirm even more in frustration. Ugh! There the demon went again-sexually teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He was kissed and Ciel decided enough was enough before biting down violently on his lover's tongue. Sebastian was so surprised that he was pushed forcefully backward so that Ciel was straddling him. The kiss was broken as Ciel demanded quite determinedly but still rather sexily in Sebastian's eyes, "Sebastian, fuck me. It's a order."

Sebastian, for what seemed like the millionth time, smiled as he moved to flip the boy below him as he kissed him to show his dominance before blowing into his ear, "Yes my lord."

And with that, Ciel was no longer virgin and his moans were like beautiful serenades to the demon's ears as he moved into the smaller male over and over again until they both released and fell onto one another for support.

"Satisfied?" Sebastian asked as he moved across the room to grab materials to clean the boy and get them both ready for slumber.

"Of course," Ciel murmured exhausted but happy. He was so glad he was back and alive…his thoughts could barely process it all.

Sebastian fulfilled his duties first as a butler by cleaning and then as a lover by sliding into bed beside the boy and wrapping not only the covers around the boy but his arms protectively.

"You're here to stay right? No more scaring me…" Ciel gently pleaded.

"But of course," Sebastian endeared kissing the boy's forehead, "Go to sleep now. It's been a long night."

"Mn, yes…you'll still be in bed when I awaken?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian chuckled, "You're full of questions today aren't you Bocchan?"

There was a silence between them as Ciel comfortable nestled into the covered grateful that he would not go to sleep sobbing and wallowing in his tears tonight.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me, it's an order," Ciel sleepily commanded.

Sebastian sighed and smiled nuzzling into the boy as he whispered into his ear in return, "Yes my lord."

_**(A/N: yay! First Kuroshitsuji fic ever! Finished! I'm so sorry for the length. For this to be a one-shot it's quite lengthy ne? ^_^; I hope you guys enjoyed never-the-less. I know that 42's coming out very soon so this fic will be totally irrelevant to any type of logic coming up… it might even detract people from reading any of this at all; but whatever. It was fun to write! I hope to have some more Kuroshitsuji fanfictions soon!)**_


End file.
